The domino love story
by Firefist420
Summary: This the new revised preview version of a domino love story me and my girlfriend redid our first draft and incorporated some the idea some readers pitched to us.


A domino love story.

This story follows the lives of

Yuugi muto age 12 gender female

Yami atem age 12 gender male ( yuugi's boyfriend )

Joseiphene wheeler age 13 gender female

sebastian wheeler age 11 gender male

Tristan Taylor age 14 gender male ( tea's boyfriend )

Tea gardner age 13 gender female

Ryou bakura age 14 gender female

Bakura atem age 14 gender male ( ryou's boyfriend )

Mokuba kaiba age 10 gender male

Seto kaiba age 15 gender male ( joseiphene's boyfriend )

Solomon muto age 75 gender male ( yuugi's grandfather )

Kiamaru muto age 37 gender male ( yuugi's father )

Kitana muto age 33 gender female ( yuugi's mother ).

Roku muto age 12 gender male ( yuugi's feternal twin brother )

Aknamkanon atem age 40 ( yami's father )

Yukari atem age 34 ( yami's mother )

The sun shone through the violet colored curtains of the small upstairs bedroom of the kame game shop. The sun alluminated the room as it shined on the face of the queen of games as she awoke from a very deep sleep she rolled over and covered her face with her pellow and blanket as to keep the sun out of her eyes. Are you gonna sleep all day or are you gonna get out of bed and get ready for the. Yami! When did you get here exclaimed the cute little girl. About half an hour ago or so your mom wanted me to wake you up she said she wants to take you out for a girls day out or something.

Yuugi breakfast is ready can you please come down stairs. Okay mom I'll be right down I just got take a shower and get dressed I'll be down in 15 minutes. Yami you go downstairs and get something to eat. Okay babe don't take to long I can't stand when we're apart. Aww that is so sweet I don't like it when we're apart from each other ethier. Hey what did you make for breakfast I'm hoping you made unagi and rice. Sorry yami I made rice and beef yuugi asked me last night if I would make beef and rice for breakfast and you know I can't say no to my little princess.

You are such a good mother I see why yuugi is always bragging about you. You mean the absolute world to that cute little angel. She's always saying how much she loves you and how she wants to be like you when she grows up. I have never seen her smile like when she's talking about you.

Kitana! Where's my hat and tie I gotta leave soon and I need my hat and tie. I looked all over and I can't find my hat or tie. Can you tell me where the heck they are.

Your tie is on the dresser and your hat is on the hat rack by the door. And your coat is on the back of your chair if you wanted to know where it is. Oh kiamaru could you tell yuugi to get out of the shower and get ready for school.

Ok Kitana I'll do that. Knock knock yuugi your mom told me to tell you to get out of the shower and get ready for school.

( shower turns off ) Ok daddy I'm just getting out of the shower right now tell mom I'll be down stairs in about 10 minutes.

Ok sweetie. Make sure you have a good day at school and I'll see some time next week after my business trip. ( thump thump resonates on the staircase as kiamaru goes down stairs ) Kitana yuugi said she will be downstairs in about 10 minutes.

Ok what should I wear today should I wear the dress that mommy bought me for my birthday or should I wear the tank top and mini skirt that yami bought me for my birthday. Hmmm I can't decide. I know I'll wear that dress that seto and Jose bought me for my birthday. I love Jose she knows just what I love to wear. Ok I picked out the perfect dress for the day now just gotta pick out the perfect pair of shoes to go with this really cute dress. I know I'll wear the sandals that mommy bought me when she took me shopping last week. Ok just tie my hair into pigtails and then I'm ready for the day. ( 5 minutes later ) ok just gotta grab my deck and my duel disk and the head down stairs for breakfast. Hey mom can you please get me a bowl of rice and beef

Of course sweetie. Here ya go now eat up or your gonna be late for school. Hey yuugi don't forget you have a half day today so I was wondering if you would like to have a mother daughter day out. You know we could go shopping maybe get our nails done. Would you like to do that or do you have plans with yami after school.

That sounds like a wonderful idea mom it's been a while since we had a girls day out

are you gonna pick me up after school or should I walk home and drop off my duel disk before we go shopping and stuff.

I will pick you up and you can put your duel disk in the trunk of my car okay. Yami do you need a ride back to your house after school because If you do I could drop you off on my way to the mall.

Sure I would like a ride back to my house if it's not to much trouble could you drop me off at the arcade instead I heard they got a new fighting game and I would love to try it out.

Ok yami I'll pick you and yuugi up around 11:45 and I'll drop you off at then down town arcade before I take yuugi shopping.


End file.
